10 MORE Songs About Brandt
by Red Tigress
Summary: Drabble. This is a response to Alex Kade's Prompt at the Beta Branch. Brandt-centric.


_Thanks to Alex Kade for the beta, and the prompt. Well, not to be a copycat, but I didn't really feel like writing in another fandom after Alex's awesome 10 Songs about Brandt and also M:I is where my head's at, at the moment. I don't...well, ever...write drabbles, so this was new and exciting for me!_  
**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, then post them.**

**1)The Vince Guaraldi Trio -O Tannenbaum (A Charlie Brown Christmas Soundtrack)**

Normally, Brandt celebrated Christmas on his own. He was fine with that, it didn't bother him. It beat being in a mission on Christmas, even though he wasn't really what one would call an advent arbitrator of the Christmas spirit. So, tonight, on Christmas eve, he sat on his couch nursing a glass of Jack Daniels, a two foot tall poorly decorated Christmas tree in the corner of his modest apartment.

He flicked through the channels, looking for something he could enjoy for more than five minutes.

His laptop dinged lightly from the coffee table, letting him know he had a new message. _What are you watching?_ It was from Benji. He knew he was at home, as the tech was as well. They had both agreed they liked quiet holidays.

_A Charlie Brown Christmas,_ Brandt answered. _You?_

_Megashark vs. Octopus, of course!_

_Bullshit. I know you're watching The Muppet Christmas Carol._

There was no reply for a minute, before Benji answered _…I like the Great Gonzo._

**2)Mumford & Sons- After the Storm**

The jet was still high enough that the last setting rays of the sun streamed in through the windows. They were all exhausted and injured, but they were going home. They had succeeded. Brandt's eyelids were barely open but he could see Benji sitting in the chair directly across from him, passed out. A large bandage covered his cheek, a few small spots on it beginning to turn pink. They'd probably have to change it soon.

Brandt himself had a bracer around his wrist. Ethan, sitting directly in back of him, shook the adjoining seats as he moved to get a more comfortable position. He had a huge gash in his thigh, and sitting vertically wasn't the best thing for it. Jane was across from him, and he could hear her pop the cap on her water bottle. He knew her neck looked awful, almost black. It obviously was bothering her still, since she kept sucking down water every five minutes.

But they would all be cared for when they got home. They'd succeeded. And that feeling right now was the best in the world.

**3)The All-American Rejects- Move Along**

Brandt clung tightly to the sides of the seat as Benji swerved to avoid oncoming traffic. "Sorry!" he shouted. Brandt in answer just clamped his jaw more tightly shut. Brandt winced as Benji's mirror hit a newspaper box on the sidewalk, before they swerved in the small mini-cooper back into the left side of the street.

"Christ, Benji, I thought you actually had a license in this country!" The end of Brandt's sentence was shouted at a higher pitch than he had originally planned, since a truck hit them in the back.

Not that Brandt wasn't grateful for the extraction, but he'd rather Ethan had been driving. Ethan was a wild driver, but so precise. Benji was…well, a mess.

"There, THERE!" he shouted, pointing to Benji's right.

"Right, kay!" Benji said as he decided to go along with Brandt's plan he was making up right then and there and swerved down a side street, nearly hitting an old lady as they did so.

Brandt felt the bile rise and decided he'd never ride with Benji again.

**4)Gin Blossoms- Hey Jealousy**

Brandt knocked on the door lightly, uncertain about how the next encounter would go. Ethan stood behind him, desperately trying to get his cell phone to work. The door in front of Brandt opened, and a surprised blonde stood there. Then her gaze turned to stone.

"Joshua." She said icily. She spared Ethan one glance, before turning her attention back to him.

"Uh, hey, Anastasia, been a while. Can uh…can we come in?"

"No."

"Please, Anastasia, we lost…we lost our friends and we're just trying to find them and we don't have money for a hotel," he lied.

"How is that my problem?" the Russian said, folding her arms across her chest.

"Please, Anastasia, I'm really sorry about-"

"It's been _five years, _Joshua, you think you can just come back here, and expect me to take care of you? Find one of your other girlfriends." She slammed the door in his face. He turned slowly to look at Ethan apologetically.

"Ok, well, we'll never try _that_ again." Ethan said, before walking back down the steps of the apartment building.

**5)The Fray- Fair Fight**

The two figures sat in relative silence as Jane drove the car towards their rendezvous with Ethan and Benji.

Brandt was fuming as he held the old t-shirt to his head, stemming the flow of blood from where the bullet had grazed him.

"William…I'm really sorry. I thought…it was safe, that I didn't have to call it." Carter said quietly.

"Just like you thought Hanaway was safe?" he mumbled. Immediately he regretted opening his mouth. He turned to her, still clutching the cloth over his head.

"God, Jane, I'm so sorry, that was…" her eyes filled with tears, before she sucked in a deep breath. Slamming the breaks, she stopped in the middle of the road and put the van in park before turning to look directly at him.

"Don't you _ever_ say that to me again. I made a bad call. You got hurt. I'm sorry about that, I really am. But in no way does that compare to what happened to Trevor. Are we clear?" she said quietly.

He nodded, wincing as he did so. She sighed, like someone would sigh at a puppy for peeing on the carpet. "You really are an idiot sometimes. Let's get you cleaned up." Putting the car back in drive, they continued on.

**6)Foo Fighters-Rope**

Brandt felt the chair get kicked out from underneath him and he tried to flex his neck muscles as the noose tightened around them. He found his legs kicking out underneath him of their own accord, much to his embarrassment, and choking noises escaping from his mouth. In the back of his mind, he disappointed with himself for giving the fat, bald arms dealer standing in front of him and grinning the satisfaction.

He knew Ethan was coming. Ethan was probably right outside the door. He ran these thoughts over and over to calm the raw, animalistic panic that threatened to overwhelm him. _He was being strangled to death!_

He heard the sound of a door being kicked in, and two gun shots before blood blossomed across fatty's chest as he sunk to the ground. Ethan wasted no time in leaping onto a crate, drawing his knife and slashing the rope that tied Brandt to the ceiling. Catching him before he hit the ground face first, Ethan gently lowered him as Brandt sucked in sweet lungfulls of oxygen. Ethan cut the zipties holding his wrists behind him.

As soon as Brandt had enough breath in his body, he said in a labored voice, "Kinda pushing it, weren't you?"

"Hey, I can put you back if this is the thanks I get."

**7)Ron Fish-Bring Her Back to Me (Arkham City Soundtrack)**

He saw Ethan across the harbor engaged in hand to hand combat with no fewer than three guys. He wouldn't make it. Not in time. Brandt left his cover position, shouting "I'm going after her!" As soon as he dove out from behind the shipping crate, bullets started whipping up dust and concrete around him. He ignored them, and upon reaching the end of the pier, dove off after Jane.

The dive took him relatively deep, but he saw her quickly enough. Thick ropes had been tied around her wrists and ankles, the ankle ones tied to three cinderblocks. Bubbles and a small amount of blood rose up around her as she twisted, trying desperately to free herself. Drawing the small knife he had strapped to his calf, he swam and kept pace with her sinking. She stilled enough for him to cut the ropes in a few quick movements.

Now that Jane was free, she tried to swim upwards, but was out of energy and almost out of breath. Brandt wrapped one arm around her shoulders and under her arms, pulling her against him. He kicked with both feet and swam upwards with his free hand.

When they broke the surface, both gasped loudly for breath, and Jane used the remaining energy she had coughing up water. Continuing to hold her close, Brandt sidestroked back to the pier where Ethan and Benji were waiting, with no bad guys in sight. They both pulled Jane up first, then helped Brandt.

"I hate Miami in the summertime," Ethan grumbled.

**8)Estelle (feat. Kanye West)-American Boy**

Brandt couldn't help but think how…_dapper_…he looked in his new suit. He noticed some ladies across the baggage carousel also looking at him and giggling to each other. He heard the British accent of one carry across to him. "…might be a movie star…"

He smiled at them before taking his own bag off the carousel. One waved back before the other one grabbed her wrist, shoving it down and giggling madly.

His illusion was shattered as Benji came up grumbling, with his lost baggage tickets. "Damn, I hate flying coach. Especially from London…" He noticed the girls giggling, and looked disbelievingly at Brandt. "Are they giggling at you?"

"Maybe, I was hoping I could show them around New York." Benji snorted, and Brandt glared at him.

"Yeah right, you'd just get them killed. C'mon, we have a train to catch." Benji scrunched up one side of his face and mumbled "Meh meh meh!" under his breath at the girls, who immediately looked disgusted, like a twelve year old boy had been insulting them on the playground. Brandt sighed, and reluctantly followed.

**9) Technotronic-Pump Up the Jam**

Brandt ran at a fast pace on the treadmill in the tiny room that served as the hotel's gym. They had a day of downtime before their next mission, and Brandt was about to smother something if he had to hear Jane complain one more time about Turkish television. He heard the _ker-chunk_ of someone activating the gym door lock with their keycard over his music. He glanced over his shoulder, breathing hard.

"Benji? What are you doing here?" he popped one earbud out, surprised by the tech's appearance and eager for an answer.

Benji had the good grace to look insulted. "I work out too! Just because I don't free run or base jump down twenty foot shafts-"

"You _made_ me do that!" Brandt shouted at him.

"Shh, keep it down! We're in a hotel!" Benji said back. "And what is that terrible noise?" Benji noticed the headphones then. "Is that you?" He snatched the dangling earbud, holding it to his own head as Brandt tried to grab it back. "Oh my god! It's Technotronic! Holy crap!" he laughed, and dropped it, as Brandt angrily snatched it out of the air. Replacing it in his ear, he continued to run, eyes straight forward. Benji got on the treadmill next to him, punching buttons, still laughing to himself. "Wow, I can't wait to tell Carter."

**10)Muse-Knights of Cydonia**

Brandt crouched on the catwalk, pistols in hand. He could do this. He just needed to give his teammates an opening.

"I know you're hiding somewhere!" the one holding a gun to Ethan's head screamed around at the warehouse. Ethan himself looked furious. Benji lay unconscious at Ethan's feet, blood dripping from a wound on his head. Ethan had been checking on him when the guy got the jump on him. Across the warehouse, another man was holding Jane by her hair, yanking it viciously every few seconds. He had a gun pressed against the small of her back.

Brandt knew what he had to do. Some crates obscured the view of the man holding Jane from his buddy. While he had a painful grasp on her, it wasn't a secure one. He had to take out the one holding Ethan first. He quietly moved around the catwalk so he was above the man, about fifteen feet up. He couldn't see Jane at all now, but he knew in a few seconds the noises he was about to make would confuse the man enough she could escape easily. He knew he could count on her.

Taking a quick breath, he swung himself over the side of the catwalk falling the 15 feet _onto_ the guy holding a gun to Ethan's head. The impact was so surprising and jarring the man dropped his gun as Brandt's knees hit his head, toppling all three of them to the floor. Brandt bit back a scream as his left ankle shattered underneath him when he hit the floor, but Ethan was already moving, taking the gun, and kicking the guy in the head for good measure. Across the room, they heard the heavy impact of another body hit the floor, and a second later Jane's voice said "I'm clear!"

"Clear!" Ethan shouted back, as Brandt reached for his own ankle, rolling painfully. "Really?" he said, pulling Brandt up and swinging his arm over his shoulder. "You jumped on him? You…are…" for the first time in a while, words seemed to fail Ethan Hunt. Jane appeared then, and moved to immediately help Benji to his feet as he began to regain consciousness.

"You what?" She asked, disbelievingly.

"Let's just…not talk about it…" Brandt groaned.


End file.
